


Солнце и луна

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: О своевременности первой любви
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 21





	Солнце и луна

Из спорткомплекса Кагеяма вышел с первыми звездами. Тренер долго не хотел его отпускать, удивленный желанием прогуляться в принципе. Обычно Кагеяма был едва ли не самым прилежным его подопечным – послушным ребенком. Из-за Мии Ацуму это прозвище прицепилось к нему еще со школьного лагеря юниоров, а уже в нынешней команде его с радостью подхватили остальные. Впрочем, Кагеяма не протестовал. В его жизни были прозвища и похуже. Услышь тот же Киндаичи, как его называли теперь, наверняка заработал бы несовместимый с жизнью разрыв шаблона. 

Сейчас, когда время смыло все лишнее и наносное, старое прозвище ему даже нравилось. Он вспоминал о нем с затаенной нежностью и легкой тоской. Не гордился, и уж конечно оно по-прежнему не тешило его самолюбие, – просто накрепко ассоциировалось с Цукишимой. Сколько раз Кагеяма слышал от него это «Король» на самый разный лад: насмешливо, сухо, колко, обиженно, а иногда даже ласково? И хотел бы слышать еще. Вот только о жизни Цукишимы он узнавал разве что из редких фотографий в фейсбуке или в инстаграме.  
Тот возомнил себя фотографом-любителем и теперь его профиль полнился снимками закатов, неба, стеклянных стаканов и неоновых витрин. Все это интересовало Кагеяму очень отдаленно. Последний по-настоящему интересный снимок Цукишима выложил прошлой зимой: на фото красовалась его рука с изящным браслетом из светлого металла; тонкое плетение оканчивалось фигуркой то ли цветка, то ли солнца. Больше фотографий с собой он не выкладывал, но Кагеяма все равно жадно рассматривал каждый новый снимок, будь то огни боке или тень от дерева, и исправно жал на графичное сердечко под записью. Это все, на что его хватало.

Даже несмотря на то, что обновления в профиле Цукишимы были редкими, иногда Кагеяма не успевал отслеживать даже их и смотрел все скопом, когда выдавалась свободная минутка. Все его время занимал волейбол, и это, конечно, было замечательно. Отлично. Лучше и быть не могло. Кагеяма много работал для того, чтобы его выпускали играть почаще. Бешеная конкуренция в сборной не позволяла расслабиться ни на минуту. И все же, чем старше он становился, тем ощутимее была прореха во всем остальном. Он многое упускал: дружба, элементарный досуг, личная жизнь. Все это по-прежнему оставалось вторичным, и на чаше весов с возможностью играть на профессиональном уровне было перышком против камня. 

Он и думать не мог о том, чтобы отрывать время от тренировок ради свидания с другим человеком. Даже если это была старая и периодически ноющая лопающейся застарелой коркой влюбленность. Обмен был неравноценным.

Ночь выдалась непривычно жаркой и душной. Бразилия вся дышала зноем, и, как подозревал Кагеяма, длилось это круглый год. Сам он, наверное, в таком климате и не выжил бы, но зато прекрасно представлял в нем Хинату. Хотя, стоило признать, тот прижился бы везде, Бразилия ему очень подходила. В ярком, пышущем жизнью Рио он выглядел даже уместнее, чем в родном Сендае. 

Кагеяма скучал по Хинате: очень отстраненно и отвлеченно, но все же скучал.  
Достаточно было увидеть его выгоревшие рыжие волосы и открытую улыбку, чтобы вспомнить об этом. Тот был единственным человеком, ближе всех подобравшимся к тому, чтобы стать его другом.

― Привет, ― сказал Кагеяма сконфуженно.

Он ненавидел такие моменты. Не знал, что уместно было говорить и делать, а что странно. Но Хината, дожидавшийся его на лавочке у комплекса, легко и пружинисто спрыгнул, поднимаясь на ноги, и уверенно протянул ему руку.

― Привет, ― ответил он, улыбаясь. ― Посмотрите на него, настоящий Король!

Хината рассмеялся и неуловимо естественным движением перевел рукопожатие в короткое душевное объятье.

― Я успел на твою игру, ― поделился он. ― Мест нормальных, конечно, уже не осталось, но я помог одному приятелю – он тут работает, и он меня пустил.  
― Не сомневался, что ты везде пройдешь, ― ухмыльнулся Кагеяма.

И Хината на это только карикатурно смущенно надулся.

― Говоришь, как Злюкишима, ― прыснул он и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: ― здесь все любят волейбол, но только видя нашу сборную в действии, я чувствую, что начинаю гореть! Жаль, тебя так мало выпускают. Я соскучился по твоей игре!

Кагеяма только кивнул, даже не стараясь запомнить дорогу. Хината пообещал провести его до гостиницы, и только благодаря его бодрым заверениям о том, что Рио он знает, как свои пять пальцев, тренер их и отпустил.

Упоминание Цукишимы, пусть даже и такое мимолетное, крючком зацепило его и потянуло вперед. Захотелось расспросить о нем: уж Хината наверняка все обо всех знал. Но вклиниваться было неловко.

― Ты, конечно, теперь звезда, но может попасуешь мне как-нибудь? ― неловко продолжил Хината.

Для него это было важно, в то время как сам Кагеяма давно оставил бывших сокомандников в прошлом. Они были источниками приятных воспоминаний, но уж никак не соигроками.

― Я улетаю завтра утром, ― ответил он, не зная, что еще добавить.

Они давно свернули с главных улиц и теперь медленно, но верно спускались к пляжу. Кагеяма видел это по медленно приближающейся блестящей полоске воды.

― Ну и что? ― ответил Хината делано беззаботно. ― Все равно я скоро вернусь в Японию.

Кагеяма даже запнулся от удивления. Почему-то переезд Хинаты в Бразилию казался ему таким правильным и естественным, что его возвращение как будто выпадало из картины мира.

― Но почему? Ты здесь выглядишь очень, ― он замолк на мгновение, пытаясь подобрать слова, ― на своем месте?

Хината посмотрел на него слегка озадаченно, а потом неуверенно пожал плечами.

― Я все же японец, ― объяснил он. ― И мое место в Японии. Скучаю по дому, по семье. И вообще, рано меня сбрасывать со счетов. Я еще догоню тебя.

Он азартно улыбнулся, и Кагеяма снова увидел тот его взгляд – зеркальное отражение своего. В нем горела одержимость игрой. Но очень быстро Хината сморгнул его в смущенную полуулыбку и добавил:

― А если не получится, всегда могу вернуться сюда. У меня на эту страну большие планы.

Кагеяма улыбнулся (как мог) ему в ответ. Судя по тому, как Хината прыснул, с улыбками у него по-прежнему был швах. Он вспомнил, как в старшей школе Цукишима просил его не пугать первогодок, и улыбнулся уже по-настоящему.

Кагеяма часто перебирал в памяти воспоминания о нем – как бусинки на до обидного коротком и старом ожерелье. Никто бы и не заподозрил в нем такой сентиментальности, но он до сих пор хранил пуговицу с гакурана Цукишимы. Он помнил, как тот отдавал ее: с подозрением и ожиданием. Срезал и до раздражения медленно вложил в протянутую руку. Накрыл пальцы Кагеямы своими и сжал его ладонь в кулак, продолжая неотрывно что-то выискивать в лице. 

Он ждал, а Кагеяма не знал, что сказать. Он чувствовал, что сейчас было не время для слов, и он промолчал, спрятав пуговицу в карман. Цукишима тогда выглядел уязвленным. Открыл было рот, и по выражению его лица Кагеяма понял, что с его языка вот-вот слетит колкость, но дверь распахнулась, и в раздевалку ввалился сверкающий покрасневшими глазами Хината. Ни о чем не спрашивая, он налетел на них, сгребая в удушливые объятья, а Кагеяма стоял и смотрел поверх его плеча в глаза Цукишимы, пока тот не отстранился и не вышел, подразнив напоследок Хинату плаксой.

Это был последний раз, когда он видел Цукишиму. Пуговица с тех пор стала его талисманом. Всем, что он осмелился попросить. Время шло, а его чувства не выцветали, и хоть сейчас по-прежнему было не время, он знал, что когда-нибудь придет к двери Цукишимы полностью готовый, а тот его впустит. В идеале.

― Тебе стоит сыграть здесь в пляжный волейбол, ― прервал его наивную мысль Хината. ― Тебе понравится!  
― Не думаю, ― ухмыльнулся Кагеяма.

К пляжному волейболу он относился с долей профессионального снобизма.

― Не сравнивай с Японией. Здесь пляжный волейбол – это уровень! ― гордо сверкнул глазами Хината. ― Вот увидишь! 

Кагеяма все еще не выглядел убежденным, и Хината решил добить его своим, видимо, коронным аргументом:

― Даже Цукишиме понравилось.  
― А он когда успел оценить? ― насторожился Кагеяма.

На этот раз Хината выглядел действительно смущенным, как будто сморозил глупость и ждал, когда ему за это прилетит, даже едва заметно съежился.

― Он прилетал на Рождество.  
― По работе? ― уточнил сбитый с толку Кагеяма.

Он пытался представить, зачем бы Цукишиме понадобилось лететь в Бразилию, но ничего толкового выдумать не мог. 

― Нет, ― осторожно ответил Хината. ― Ко мне.

Кагеяма окончательно запутался. Неужели Цукишима с Хинатой успели стать неразлучными друзьями? Даже в воображении картина их, перекидывающихся мячом под пальмами, выглядела абсурдной.

― Он помогал мне выучить португальский, ― тем временем продолжал Хината. ― Еще в Японии. Ты знаешь, у меня даже с английским все плохо было, а Злюкишима с чего-то решил, что я достаточно умный, чтобы португальский освоить.

Он засмеялся неловко и как-то ласково, и у Кагеямы в груди застыл тревожный ком.

― Ты удивлен? ― спросил Хината с нехарактерной робостью.

Даже тронул его за локоть как-то мягко, как будто успокаивающе.

― Да. Не ожидал, что именно вы станете такими близкими друзьями.

За разговором они дошли к кромке остывающего песка. Совсем рядом была широкая полоса воды, кажущаяся чернильной в этой темноте.

― Это центральный пляж, ― отвлеченно пояснил Хината. ― Нам повезло, что сегодня немноголюдно. Обычно, даже ночью тут яблоку негде упасть. В Рио всегда сезон.

Кагеяма кивнул, присаживаясь на корточки у воды и давая ей любопытно лизнуть носки своих кроссовок.

― Цукишима совсем не такой, как ты думаешь, ― тихо сказал Хината, присаживаясь рядом и закапываясь кончиками пальцев в мокрый песок.

Взгляд выхватил отблеск бледного лунного света у него на запястье: изящный браслет, светлый металл, тонкое плетение с фигуркой полумесяца. Он уже видел практически такой же на фотографии у Цукишимы.

Солнце.

― И если бы ты узнал его лучше, то понял бы, ― продолжил Хината с нежностью.

И Луна.

Собственная бережно хранимая пуговица в один момент показалась ему неважной и глупой мелочью. Со старшей школы прошло столько лет, и наивно было думать, что хоть кто-то будет его дожидаться. И даже если Цукишима тогда что-то вкладывал в эту пуговицу, сейчас он был уже другим человеком.

В носу болезненно защипало, и Кагеяма поморщился, отгоняя наваждение. 

― Но я его не знаю, ― ответил он глухо и отвернулся.

Время узнавать прошло.


End file.
